Hello It's me
by FrenchGladiator
Summary: Adele's song inspired OS. Set a few years after the mid-season finale (s5). Season premiere never happened. Fitz lives in California and Olivia reaches out to him to finally have THE talk. Sad (but I think honest) Olitz. To everybody who was mad after the midseason, this is for you. Please let me know what you think!


**Bonjour tout le monde ! It's been quite a while since I've been there, I hope each one of you is fine ! First, I would like to thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I got after the last OS. It really warmed my heart ! Really great and nice ! love you all !**

 **So I'm back with another OS but you need to know a few thing before : this was written right after the mid-season finale. I was (still am) mad as hell after Liv had her abortion and I don't know but something just went off for me. So I wrote this and it's pretty sad... So if you've seen the mid-season premiere, just forget about it (haven't seen it as I post this) ! Also, this is an OS written on « Hello » from Adele so if you can, try to read it with the music !**

 **As always,huge thanks to Ilovewriting1996 for her amazing job as a beta( & friend) !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ _Hello,__ _  
_ _ _It's me__ _  
_ _ _I was wondering if after all these years__ _  
_ _ _You'd like to meet,__ _  
_ _ _to go over__ _  
_ _ _Everything__

Four minutes. She had been staring at his door for four minutes, unable to move or act although she had traveled more than a thousand miles with just one thought, the thought of talking to him. Knocking on the door was the only thing left for her to do, but she couldn't bring herself to do so as her breathing suddenly became erratic. Swiftly removing the feeling of perturbation that had arisen in her heart, or maybe fear - fear of being rejected -; she shook her head and took a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves. Unfortunately, her efforts were unsuccessful as her entire body began to tremble with anxiety. She had dreamed of this day for six years. She had dreamed of the day when she would be able to say everything she had ever wanted to say. She had even written a speech before committing it to memory after repeating it to herself countless times, and yet it just didn't seem right. Nothing seemed right. Behind this door was the man she had loved for the last decade and without a doubt, would love for many more.

 _ _They say that time's supposed to heal ya__ _  
_ _ _But I ain't done much healing__

Although her heart was aching with worry, she knew that she had to put her fears behind her. She had to see him and talk to him regardless of the painful memories that were likely to surface. After straitening her pose and taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and rapped on the door, weakly at first, but gaining her confidence, her knock intensified. When no one appeared at the door, coming to the conclusion that she hadn't knocked loud enough, she rang the doorbell once or twice. Maybe even three times. For some unknown cause, she could not keep from being so persistent for if she did, she might just run away, she thought to herself as sadness overwhelmed her.

 _ _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet__ _  
_ _ _There's such a difference__ _  
_ _ _between us__ _  
_ _ _And a million miles__

"Hang on! I'm coming!" she heard him say in a raised voice.

In an instant, she felt heavyhearted. Not knowing how he would react upon seeing her was frightening. She hadn't heard from him or reached out in years and she would have never guessed it could happen, yet here she was. Though the last few years had been the loneliest of her life, she had tried to move on, but it never worked. She was bent, perhaps even broken. Having no time to dwell on the state of her emotional stability when the door abruptly opened, she looked up and gazed at his shock ridden features.

"Hi," she tenderly greeted, her voice no louder than a whisper. As she peered at him, she immediately noticed the small changes that occurred over the past six years. He looked older, with salt and pepper hair, but except for one or two wrinkles, he had remained the same in appearance. He was still handsome, maybe even more handsome since his term had ended.

He sharply inhaled, astonished to see her. "Hi," he simply replied.

With no words forming in her mind, she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Instead of fumbling for the right words to say, she just gazed at him and he gazed at her knowingly. For a moment, it felt as though they shared a bond again, a bond they could never share with anyone else.

"Olivia, what...what are you doing here?" he inquired, his voice gentle and serene.

Staring into his steel-blue eyes, she boldly stated, "I need to talk to you, Fitz."

 _ _Hello from the other side,__

 _ _I must've called a thousand times__ _  
_ _ _to tell you I'm sorry__ _  
_ _ _for everything that I've done__

Struck with wonderment of what Olivia possibly needed to talk about, he yearned to let her in although his inner voice warned him not to. However, following his heart, he asked, "Do you wanna come in," opening his door to allow her entry.

Nodding, she entered. Once he closed the door behind them, she followed him to the sitting room and sat on the couch he had gestured for her to sit on.

"Would you like something to drink?" he cordially asked.

"Water, please," she requested as her mouth became dry. As Fitz left to fulfill her request, Olivia took in her surroundings. While the sitting room was traditional in furnishing, it was very cozy. Benign patterns warmed the room and the photographs of cheerful Jerry, spirited Karen, and lively Teddy made it homey. Olivia was so engrossed by the atmosphere that she hadn't noticed Fitz's return until he spoke, handing her glass of water to her.

Their hands briefly touching as she took the glass from him, strong feelings began to stir inside of her. This was the man she was supposed to be with. She knew it in the past and she knew it now.

"So, what brings you to California?" Fitz questioned, getting right to the point. It wasn't everyday that Olivia Pope traveled from Washington, D.C., just to talk.

Taking a sip of water to moisten her throat, Olivia took a deep breath before replying. "You, Fitz. I came here for you." she said, meeting his gaze. At the look on his face, she knew that he was listening. Now was her chance to be heard, and even though she had been dreading this moment for so long, she knew she needed to get through it.

"I wanted... I called you many times, but...," she sharply inhaled. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, though he already knew what she needed to talk about. He just wanted her to say it. It may have seemed useless but he needed it.

"About everything, Fitz," she anxiously replied. "I am so sorry for everything that I've done. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for being dishonest about my feelings and I'm sorry for... for hurting you and... and breaking us. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I know my apologies will never be enough, but... I needed to say it," she said in a rush, her emotions running high as she stopped only to catch her breath.

 _ _Hello from the outside__ _  
_ _ _At least I can say that I've tried__ _  
_ _ _to tell you I'm sorry__ _  
_ _ _for breaking your heart__

Silence loomed over them for a moment as they processed the words she had spoken. They both knew she was talking about the last stride that had broken them, the last thing that had pushed Fitz away from her, the abortion. The memory of their broken love pained them both as tears swelled in their eyes as they remembered the agonizing day Fitz finally learned the hurtful truth.

"Why now, Olivia?" he sadly asked. "It's been six years since you left and I had to hear from someone else that you... Why now?"

When Olivia had walked out of his life so long ago, he had accepted the fact that it was too hard to be together while he was president, they both had, but at least they had tried, or so he thought. In his mind, he had assumed they would try again once his term was over; however, that was not reality and he only understood that once he heard about the abortion. She didn't want children with him and she didn't want a life with him.

"I don't know why I waited until now, Fitz. All I know is that I had to..."

 _ _It's no secret__ _  
_ _ _That the both of us are running out of time__

"Dad! Where are my soccer cleats?" she trailed off upon hearing a young boy. Just as she peered to see who was speaking, a raven-haired boy of no older than nine, entered into the room. She recognized him immediately though he had grown up a lot.

"They're in the sun room," Fitz answered before standing, Olivia following suit. "Teddy, do you remember Olivia?"

Teddy, suddenly turned his head in Olivia's direction as his eyes widened. Both adults held their breath, afraid of his reaction. To everybody's surprise, he ran to Olivia side before wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Liv, I've missed you so much!" he preciously revealed.

Olivia returned the embrace as she sighed in relief that Teddy's fondness towards her had not waned despite everything that had transpired. "Hey, buddy! I can't believe how much you've grown up! How are you doing?" she asked, snuggling him before pulling away to take in his changed appearance.

"I'm great! I'm the captain of my soccer team!" he proudly replied, smiling brightly while doing so.

She smiled back, glad that he had such a relaxing effect on her. "You are? That must mean you are a great player then."

"I am! I even scored the winning goal at my last game," he gleefully announced.

"Okay, buddy. Enough boasting. Go get your stuff so you won't be late for practice."

Nodding his head, Teddy grinned from ear to ear. "I will, but I just want to know one thing before I do," he said as he kept his eyes locked on Olivia's. "Liv, are you back for good? I've missed you so much and I hope that you're here to stay. I don't want you to... leave us, again," he said, his voice filled with sadness.

Hurt by the answer she knew she had to give, Olivia glanced at Fitz who uncomfortably shifted his position. Though she had always had a special place in her heart for Fitz's children because of the time she had spent with Jerry and Karen during Fitz's run for president, Teddy had a special place all his own. He was the child that she saw and looked after for the several months she lived in the White House. During that time she had grown very attached to him and he had grown attached to her as well. As far as she was concerned, he would always be her most precious friend.

"I know that you want me to stay, but... I can't stay." she sorrowfully replied. "I just came to visit, to say hi," she lied.

"Oh..." was all he said as he soundlessly sighed, all traces of happiness gone.

At the sight of Teddy's despondent face, Olivia's heart shattered into a million pieces as she realized for the first time that Fitz's heart wasn't the only one she had broken. She had broken Teddy's, too. At the thought of how her actions had affected Karen, her own pain worsened.

"Teddy, I am so sorry. Even though I'm not here to stay, if one day you want to talk, you can call me, with your father's permission of course," she offered, looking at Fitz for confirmation.

Apprehension danced in his eyes at the notion, but he nodded in approval anyway, not wanting to see his son unhappy. Suddenly a smile spread across Fit's lips as Teddy hugged Olivia once more. "Thank you, Liv!"

"Okay, Teddy. Go get your gear so you won't be late," Fitz compassionately requested, hoping to keep at least some distance between his son and Olivia. He knew that Olivia was just stopping by and the last thing he wanted was to see his child possibly get hurt later if Olivia couldn't be there for him the way he yearned.

After releasing Teddy from her embrace, he departed and the room fall silent as both adults struggled to find something to say.

"He's still adorable," she complimented, steering clear of the conversation they had been having before Teddy entered the sitting room. "I'm sure he's breaking hearts already," she said, taking her seat.

"Yeah. He already has a girlfriend, I think, but he won't tell me," Fitz stated with a broad grin as he, too, took his seat.

"I'm sure he will. How is Karen?" she asked.

"She's fine. She's studying law and she's doing great so far," he proudly answered.

"I'm not surprised. Karen and Teddy are very intelligent children," she said absently.

"They are."

Instantly, the room fall silent again. They had approached a sensible subject, yet neither of them wanted to talk about it.

 _ _Hello from the other side__ _  
_ _ _I must have called a thousand times__ _  
_ _ _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done__ _  
_ _ _But when I call you never seem to be home__

"So..." they both began only to fall silent before casting their eyes to the floor.

Clearing his throat, Fitz spoke again, "How are you?" he softly asked causing Olivia's heart to patter heavily against her chest. She could not tell if he was inquiring out of true sincerity, or if he was asking because that was the polite thing to do. Whatever the reason, she detested it. She despised when Fitz showed her kindness even when he didn't want to. But what she hated most, was the fact that they were actually able to have a surface conversation after everything they had endured.

"I am fine. How are you?" she questioned, although she was certain that he was. He had no reason not to be, but then again, there was no way for her to truly know.

Shrugging, he smiled at her. "I'm good. I'm very glad to be back in California. I never realized how much I missed the warm weather and summer breezes until I returned."

Unable to understand why those simple words seemed to set her heart ablaze, she clenched her jaw to keep the tears that were attempting to form, at bay. That's when everything became clear to her. She needed to leave. She needed to leave as swiftly as possible. There was no way she could talk to him. Never in a million years would she have thought that they would talk about the weather...like two strangers. As she pondered on a plan of escape, she did her best to remain pleasant, but failing miserably, Fitz noticed and his smile quickly vanished.

"Olivia...why did you come?" he finally asked, unable to continue engaging in a weightless conversation.

Having noticed a photo of a woman in Fitz's arms when she had first stepped into the sitting, she knew that she couldn't answer him. She couldn't say anything she had really wanted to say. "What's her name?" she inquired, ignoring his question.

Following her gaze, Fitz quietly sighed. "Elise," he replied, gazing at the photo as well.

A sad smile graced her lips as she nodded, fighting back tears. "I'm happy for you," she genuinely confessed, meeting his gaze once again.

Fitz stared at Olivia through glassy eyes as his heart sobbed, happy that she was happy for him, but sad that she wasn't the woman he was meant to be happy with. "Thank you, Liv."

Although Olivia truly was happy for him, her heart was screaming. Hearing him say her name so informally, so tenderly, it was too much for her to bear and she needed to leave before she made a fool of herself and bore her soul to a man that had moved on with his life and found love with another.

 _ _Hello from the outside__ _  
_ _ _At least I can say that I've tried__ _  
_ _ _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart__ _  
_ _ _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore__

Standing, Olivia clutched her purse to her side, preparing to take her leave. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

In a panic of Olivia walking out of his life again, he frantically stood to his feet. "Olivia, don't leave. Talk to me."

Olivia closed her eyes, hoping that the tears threatening to fall would disappear, "I can't. I don't know what to say. I don't even know why I'm here," she truthfully admitted as she walked to the front door with Fitz trailing behind her. "I just wanted...wanted to see you, but..." she stopped, no longer able to hold back her tears as they rolled down her umber cheeks. She had screwed up. She had screwed up and he had moved on and it hurt. Now she felt incredibly stupid and pathetic and...angry for even coming to see him. She had waited four years thinking time had healed her, but it hadn't, and now she had made everything worse. Without a word, Fitz stepped towards her and she slowly exhaled as she felt his strong arms envelop her.

"I know," he sweetly soothed, combing his fingers through her chocolate locks.

"Fitz, I'm so... sorry," she sobbed, her body trembling.

"I know," he said, holding her tighter, trying to hold back his own tears "I am, too."

Taking comfort in his embrace, Olivia sobs began to cease. She hadn't fooled herself into thinking that his embrace was intimate. She had hurt him, but here he was, holding her, soothing her spirit. For that, she was grateful.

Slowly letting go of the man she had loved for so many years, Olivia stepped away from Fitz as she gazed into his tender, loving eyes. "I really am happy for you," she assured. "You... you deserve to be happy."

Gazing at the woman he had dedicated his life to, his heart ached just as much as hers. He hadn't healed either. He probably never would. No matter how great Elise was, Olivia still resided in his heart. He had loved her in a way he hadn't loved another, but alas, their love had come to an end and their story, a close.

"We both do, Liv," he declared, brushing his hand against her tear streaked face.

"Yes... we do," she concurred, peace suddenly falling over her as she reached for the doorknob. They exchanged one last glance. Knowing that everything was as it should be, Olivia smiled.

"Take care, Fitz."

 _ _At least I can say that I've tried__ _  
_ _ _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart__ _  
_ _ _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore__

* * *

 **Don't hate me too much! But please, let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
